Childhood Trauma
by Faust Agent
Summary: The boys discover Noodle has a mental problem.But when that story gets out,trouble brews.Will the boys cure her or make it worse?Can Noodle stop a World War III from happening? Currently, Gorillaz may meet an old friend of Noodle's. And, watch out for tal
1. The Problem

**This is something I decided to write after reading a couple of fics.**

Murdoc, 2D, and Russel just sat sleepily in their chairs. They were all in the hospital after one grueling concert. After a little, 'incident', with their guitarist. Murdoc turned the volume up on his headphones and did a heavy sigh. Russel watched the television, which was on MTV as well as the other people in the waiting room. Then his eyes went a shock as it began telling their story.

_This just in, Gorillaz guitarist, Noodle. Teen hero or ex-soldier?_

Russel slapped his forehead and sighed."Aww man."

_During one of the bands concerts, three supposedly high men entered the theater killing all guards with their guns. Once inside, the ringleader fired a bullet into the air causing everyone to run amuck. Noodle, hearing the shot, takes measures like a soldier, and tells everyone to evacuate the area. The next thing police knew when they arrived, all three men were lying in a non-critical unconscious state. There were no serious injuries or deaths at this event. But our teen hero may have. Currently, she is in the hospital along with her band mates checking to see if she has a mental condition. MTV, in and out, now back to TRL._

The screen suddenly went back to playing some kind of Green day song. "The concert was chaotic…" Russel went back to turning on his ipod and fell asleep as some kind of song bout groupies and sex went on.

A tall man with a white lab coat suddenly came in with his clipboard; he adjusted his glasses and approached the three.

"Gentlemen, we may have discovered the problem."

2D opened his eyes and smiled."' Well 'wot is it doc?"

"Well…she has a severe case of PTSD."

The moment he said T, Murdoc turned his headphones then suddenly yelled out," She has an STD?"

"She has ADD?" Came a Crawleyy accented voice.

Ruse suddenly shot open." She had sex 'wit D?" Russel then turned his headphones off and lifted the doctor up by the collar.

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen! Put me down this instant!"

Russel slowly put him down still grinding his teeth. The doctor finished wiping himself then cleared his throat." No gentlemen. She does not have an STD, ADD, or had sex with this so called 'D'."

"WELL THEN WHAT IS IT?" Came Murdoc's angry voice.

"PTSD."

"Huh?"

"Post-traumatic-stress dis-order."

"She has trauma?"

"She does, childhood trauma to be exact."

"Well what's she so scared about any who?"

"Gathering the information from your concert, we showed her some footage of the military while tying her to a chair."

"The results are what?"

"She seemed to be trying to escape from her chair and she was twitching a lot. At the moment, we have her watching another documentary."

"Hmm…that's interesting."

"Are you ready to pay the medical bill."

"Yah, what is the damages doc."?

"200 dollars."

Murdoc handed him two hundred dollar bills and coughed. The doctor then said, "Now, unfortunately, there is no certain way of curing her. Our best therapist is on a 2 month vacation. You can keep her in your house for 2 months or you can try curing her yourselves. That could be risky though.

2D then asked," Say, 'wot do you have her 'watching anyway?"

"A documentary about military helicopters."

All three froze, until 2D grabbed the doctor by the collar like Russel did." Where the hell is her room?"

"I-I-I-It's-"

"TELL ME!"

" Go straight down, take a left, go down, go right, then up, take a sharp right, go down again, and take the stairs past the cafeteria, then-"

"A SHORTER WAY DAMN IT!"

"Take the elevator, go to the 2nd floor then enter the firs room you see!"

2D let go of him and ran after his other band mates as the doctor dropped with a thud.

**Noodle's room**

She couldn't feel anything, she could only feel fear. Her breathing was getting faster and her adrenalin rush came. She just wanted to get out of that room. The T.V. was torturing her with images of her past." HELP!"

Bash! Russel slammed the door open and tried turning off the T.V. while the two tried doing the same. Of course notherless, their only thoughts were saving Noodle from getting out of her chair and killing everyone. But they began destroying the T.V in the most of retarded ways. Murdoc kept bashing the VCR, until the TV began to static and the film began wrapping his body." Get it off me!" Russel trued helping him, but there was too much film and it began suffocating him."AAAH!"

"Blood 'ell! Blood 'e'ell!" 2D got out his pocketknife and tried cutting the film. Suddenly everything turned off, the TV went blank and the film stopped choking everyone.

"Ehm..You could have just pulled the plug y'know." Said the doctor tapping his foot.

Russel grabbed the chair with Noodle still tied on it as he handed the doctor a hundred dollar bill." Let's not speak of this shall we?"


	2. The solution

Russel carried the guitarist into Kong studios along with two other men. Murdoc fidgeted then opened the doors to their studios. They took the elevator and finally were in front of Noodle's room.

"Sorry 'fo carryin you like 'dat girl, but it's for your own, or our, or other people's, good."

The slightly disoriented girl nodded her head, only to be picked up by 2D and placed in her room. "2D-san can you-" 2D just headphones on her ears, turned them on, and slammed the door.

"Could someone untie me first?"

"Now, 'wot are we gonna do? If we do 'sum thin careless like 'git 'er near a gun or 'sumfink, 'thas it, 'we doomed!"

2D held his hair tight in hear and began sweating a lot." And we certainly can't keep 'er tied to a chair 'fo two months! 'Thas like child abuse!"

Murdco tapped his chin thinking for a while." For once, I agree with face-ache. Get her near a zombie and we might as well move to Germany. And there are a lot of zombie 'ere at Kong. Tie 'er to a chair for two months and the next thing, the police will be 'ringin on our doorbell."

**(Jeopardy theme song)**

A light bulb appeared over 2D's head, (then fell down and smashed his head)," I 'ave an idea!" Russel and Murdoc turned in exitement."What?"

"'Member 'ow the doc said we could try and cure 'er?"

"Yah."

"Maybe each one of us could take a go at it."

Russel turned his head so that he was facing Murdoc's face." That's not a bad idea D. Not a bad idea."

Murdoc crossed his arms and grunted." No F-in way! We screw up and she'll be more likely to get 'er sword, slit our throats, and choke us with our vocal chords."

"Fine Murdoc, be 'dat way. I'll go first!"

2d ran to his room to fetch some items while the two men just shrugged and went to their havens.

"2-d, you'll be lucky if you can make it out alive."

**2 hours later**

Noodle may have suddenly went unconscious at the moment. 2D had apparently switched her headphones. One was made for her favorite music; the other was for her 'Reject False Icons' campaign. Boy, did 2-D mess up big time.

_**To the beat of my!** _

**_To the beat of my!_**

**_To the beat of my heart!_**

2-d smashed in wearing a fake mustache, a white lab coat, and a suitcase."Ello Noods! Dr. Tusspot here. But 'ye can call me Dr.D!"

**Dr.D! Now available in your grocery's soda aisle! OO.**

**No 2-dented keyboard doctors were harmed in the making of this chapter.**


	3. TELL ME!

2-d removed the headphones and looked at Noodle, who was still a bit, in a vegetable like state. 2-D shook her a bit.'Ey Noods..wake up…"

She opened her eyes and shot up."2D-san?" He grabbed a chair and sat down on it."Now..I'm gonna try and cure 'yeh, 'kay?" Noodle shook her head in disbelief.' The case if much worse than you think 2D. I believe you could give me therapy for months, but it won't get you anywhere. The things done to me can never be forgotten 2D-san. Never."

2d frowned." Come on 'luv! This is 'wot I'm 'ere for. I'm your friend. Friends stick together and 'elp each 'otha out when they most need it." She still sighed."If this is what a friend must do, so be it." 2D took out a pen and clipboard, smiling." Now, tell me about your childhood.." she began pondering in her memories.

"It was all a lie. I wasn't supposed to be a talented guitarist. I was meant to be a weapon of war."

"Okay." 2d scribbled down a few notes.' Moving on, how about what your scared of the most?"

"Ummmm…"

"Zombies…nah, I can kick them any day…" 

"Helicopters."

2D kept on writing down then nodded his head."'Ahhh, I see, now tell me about your mother."

"She's not my mother!"

"TELL ME!"

"I don't know anything!"

"TELL ME!"

" I swear, I DON'T KNOW A THING!"

"I don't believe, tell me about your mother!"

"Okay, Okay, Okay..ummm…uhhh…she was nice?_ How am I suppose to know? I got kidnapped against my free will!" _

'Ahh.. the crazy people's mothers always are."

2D suddenly froze."Eh, was that out loud?" noodle gritted her teeth and kicked 2D in the leg." I am not crazy!" 2d kept on scribbling something down."What are you writing?" Noodle kicked the clipboard with her feet so that it landed straight on her lap.

Then there was a drawing of Noodle."Umm..."

"'Ye got kidnapped and all, but being famous as you are, I 'fink everyone should know you. But then I got this e-mail. It said something in 'da news about 'sum wacko teacher 'getting killed by 'da government. Apparently, he was charged with martial crime toward 'da army. 'Wos 'is name..Mr.Kadenki? Mr..Yuzo…"

'Mr.Kyuzo?"

"yah, 'das it."

"…"

'And I got 'dis letter from 'im, he said it was very important, like umm..don't go anywhere, helicopters are 'comin after you. But uhh..I accidentally threw it away."

Noodle gritted her teeth more and clenched her fists." You're saying, I could have prevented near death, if you had just given me a letter?" an anime sweat drop appeared on 2D's head."Uhh…yah.."

**BAM!**

The next thing he knew, 2d was stuck in the wall, with stars flying around him."Ey..Noode..'member,..you 'ave a session next week." 2d laid his head down and felt something pull him out.

An upside down Russel was the first thing he came in contact with."'Ello Russel."

"I knew this was gonna happen, looks like it's my turn."

Russel dropped 2D down so that he landed on his head. The American drummer stepped into the girl's room."'Ey girl!" she didn't look at him ,still filled with rage."' Listen, tomorrow, you and me gonna spend the day 'together. A 'lil 'brotha and 'sista time." Russel left leaving noodle.

"CAN SOMEONE-"

Russel rushed in and untied her from the chair." Sorry 'bout that."

Two men were in helicopters at a military base. One looked through something.

**Experiment 23 survives bombing, government now offering 6,000 dollars for the capture of number 23.**

He lit a cigar and called to his partner." We got another mission! Looks like we're headin for England!"


	4. Mickey and Fiends

Noodle stood there silently. A glazed look in her eyes. She had two swords at her sides, a figure rose up from the ground pulling up a gun. They both stared at each other, hate and anger emitted from their hearts."23." She rose the two blades up. Noodle spun the blades in her hands, clashed them together forming an X, then dashed toward the mysterious figure. Darkness, then it up, and before the guitarist knew it, it had shot her from behind. Noodle looked behind, still wincing in pain.

Noodle bolted up from her futon and still breathing heavily. Her heart went up the unbelievable rates, Russel was came in sight with her first." Noodle! "Noodle!" Are you A'ight?" She shook her head and stopped panicking." I'm…okay Russel-san..it was just a nightmare." Russel left."Okay..meet me in the Carpark at 7:00 'kay?" Noodle nodded her head and began thinking. Usually her dreams meant to tell her something.

**Carpark**

Noodle walked inside wearing her Search for a Star clothes, already seeing Russel in his American clothes."Hey girl! I see you're all ready. I already told D 'bout where we're 'goin. I 'jus gotta tell Muds now."

Russel continuously banged the entrance to the Winnebago when he heard hiccups. A tequila bottle was thrown out of the window.

_Hiccup_

Under the sheets!

_Hiccup_

Under the sheets!

_Hiccup_

Me and your mother 'makin your brother

Under the Sheets!

_Hiccup_

_Hiccup_

_Hiccup_

Murdoc suddenly smashed out of the window and onto the hard concrete floor of the carpark with more alcohol bottles in his hand. Noodle seemed to have dropped her jaw and was twitching a lot. Russel grabbed her and ran to the nearest car." And we'll be going now!"

Mickey Mouse:….

Sebastian (the talking crab from the Little Mermaid):…That is so F-ed up, but it's turning me on so much.

Mickey Mouse:….(slowly steps away from him and grabs cellphone)..Yes? I'd like to have a restraining order please.

**Somewhere**

Two helicopters were somewhere hovering over a deep canyon with what appeared to bee the remains of a vehicle at the bottom.' According to what our transmitters picked up, she headed toward this canyon."

"We can cont on getting that money now."

**On the Road**

Noodle was just hazily looking outside the car window looking at the passing tumbleweeds, and endless dirt. Russel was just smiling."Come on girl, cheer up,." The smiled never faded away from the drummer's face."How 'bout a song?" He pushed the radio button with his left hand and steered with his right hand.

_"Saw that Day.._

_..Lost my mind_

_Lord I'm fine.._

_..Maybe in time_

_You'll want to_ be m-"

"Okay then." He said._" A pointless attempt at happiness…"_ Noodle thought. Endless boredom, depression, and suffering PTSD. At least she wasn't dead. Barely. Any one can survive falling out of the sky. Noodle shifted her head to the right to face the window. There was an oncoming bush. Something sticking out of it."What the?" A shadow in the form of a person wearing a military cap and holding out a gun. The guitarist shook her head, and the figure was gone. She blinked a couple of times and tried looking as best as she could."**_ Maybe 2D's right, maybe I am going crazy."_** As she looked forward the window to see the rest of the road, a blinding white light engulfed her.

"_Hi, I'm Noodle!"_

"_I'm Fuujin, but you can call me Fuu."_

"_Okay Fuu."_

_Both Girls smiled happily while shaking each other's hands. Images of them laughing together, fighting each other, and racing her raced through Noodle's Head._

_Both were in a dark room. Noodle approached Fuu and smiled." We'll be friends forever. I'm sure of it!"Fuu looked down sadly and frowned. Her left hand pulled out something from behind. Fuu then pointed a gun in front of Noodle's chest." Is it forever yet?" Noodle whispered shockingly." Orders are Orders and.." She turned her head." I'm sorry."_

"_NOOO!"_

_A boy one year older than Noodle suddenly burst through the door, pushing her out of the way, then receving a bullet injury to his arm._

"_Raaijin?"_

"_You have to get to Mr.Kyuzo!"_

_The boy gave a low kick to Fuujin, then began mercilessly fighting her." She's not our friend anymore-" Fuu gave a kick to the lower parts of his legs. He yelped in pain but then stated his last words." She's on the wrong side!"_

_The last thing Noodle felt was Mr.Kyuzo's arms grabbing her._

The White Light disappeared and she could see the road again."Whoa!"She couldn't stop gasping and breathing heavily. Noodle then looked up to the sky to see two mechanical devices with propellers.

"FIRE!"

**There's reference to the game Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VIII. Can you spot them out? I'm gonna be gone for 2 months, so uhh..no new chapters for a while. Sorry!**


End file.
